


It Happened To Me!

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The plans to replace the Guardians changed when he [Pitch] met and adopted Jack. Now everything he’s working for is to give Jack playmates that can actually see him."The title of the story is the name of one of the forums on the Fortean Times message board. The users in this story are rather older than their canonical ages.I’ll leave it up to you to decide whether Pitch was successful or not.





	It Happened To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 1/27/2014

Fortean Times Message Board Forum Index-> It Happened to Me!  
  
Thread Title: Shadow…Children?  
  
Author: Jay_Bee  
Posted: 19-1-2010 8:43  
Post Subject: Shadow…Children?  
  
Hey everyone I know that there’s been plenty of discussion around here about shadow people and the like but I was hoping we could start a thread that dealt specifically with the smaller version of these entities.  
  
Mostly because I had an experience not two hours ago and my hair is still standing on end! Though oddly as I look back on it I don’t recall the entity doing anything explicitly threatening, and neither did I feel the dread associated with other such appearances. Don’t know if this is typical.  
  
Anyway this is what happened. I was sitting at my computer (freezing my a** off! Sometimes I wonder if winters in this town aren’t a fortean phenomenon, haha) when out of the corner of my eye I saw a humanoid shadow appear on the wall to my right, followed closely by a second. Naturally astonished—they weren’t *my* shadows—I turned toward them. They didn’t fade or disappear at all. In fact, after a moment of me staring motionless, they left the wall! That’s right everybody, independent shadow people in my house!  
  
They moved around the room not aimlessly, but almost as if they were playing tag, though neither one of them seemed to be “it”. The “game” took them out of the room after a minute or so. When I recovered from my shock enough to go out to the hallway, there was no sign of them.  
  
They seemed to be solid, black shadow, 3D once they left the wall, though very thin, and they were maybe only 4 ft tall, and I think childishly proportioned, though it was hard for me to focus I’m sure you understand! And like I said before, no feeling of dread.  
  
Anyone experience something similar? Are these entities the same as other shadow people?  
  
Author: Cupcakes!  
Posted 19-1-2010 10:17  
Post Subject:  
  
Oh my god, I never thought I’d hear that someone had an experience so similar to mine! For me it happened one day when I was staying home from work due to the heavy snow. When I saw them—there were three that I saw—it was just after sunset, and it was otherwise just like your experience. Childlike figures, no dread—at the time, anyway! After they were gone I thought of driving myself away to a friend’s house despite the roads.  
  
I didn’t think of their behavior then, but I suppose it did seem like they were playing. Strange. Any other stories? We need more data!  
  
Author: The_Evil_Twin  
Posted 19-1-2010 11:24  
Post Subject:  
  
Hey guys  
  
Something like that happened to me, too. It was around Christmas I remember because we had our tree up. Well I’m staying up late reading and then I notice some shadows that don’t match up with the ones from my lamp or the lights on the tree. There were two, like Jay’s story, but they didn’t look so much like kids. Maybe young teens? Hard to tell with shadows, I suppose.   
  
Still, like the stories above, they did seem playful, but almost as if there was a third person with them.  
  
Author: Jay_Bee  
Posted: 19-1-2010 13:44  
Post Subject:

I wonder if that’s part of the phenomenon? I also notice all our stories have taken place in winter. Hope we get some more posts soon!


End file.
